Halfway
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: Time is running out for Sarah. Her memories of the Labyrinth are fading. Soon she will completely forget about the Labyrinth and all its inhabitants. And the goblin King will stop at nothing to change that. Songfic set to Tim Benson's 'Meet me Halfway.'


_**A.N: Okay for anyone who has never heard of the song by Tim Benson called "Meet me Halfway." You need to listen to it. Seriously, that song is amazing! There is also a video called 'Draw with me' that this is loosely based off of as well. So the wall idea comes from that video. I do not take credit for it at all.**_

_**I would like to say that this story is right up there with my story 'One Last Wish' in the tear-jerker category, so you have been forewarned. I've just been in the mood for writing tear-jerkers more than anything else lately.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

* * *

><p>Every night for the past seven years one dream has haunted Sarah's mind.<p>

The same bittersweet dream where she is visited by a gorgeous blonde man. A man that looks so familiar to her, but she just can't remember why. It's always the same routine every night. She'll talk and he will just listen to her, never speaking once.

They always sit on a stone bench surrounded by a beautiful, but familiar green hedge.

**/Swear I wake up baby/**

**/Thinking that I see your face/**

Then just before the dream fades he finally speaks to her. Lights gather in his hands and in a flash, a crystal appears perched upon his fingertips. He lifts it for her to see.

"I have a gift for you," he says.

She'll ask, "What is it?"

Again the same reply, "It's a crystal, nothing more. Do you want it?"

Something deep inside urges her to say yes.

When he softly smiles, her breath catches in her throat.

"You can have it on one condition."

"What condition?" Sarah will ask him.

"Tell me my name and it is yours. Everything is yours."

The reply never changes, "I don't know your name, but you look so familiar to me. Have we met before?"

She sees pain fill his face as the crystal explodes into a shower of glitter. When she opens her eyes she can feel tears staining her cheeks and it feels like her heart is shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Sarah."

She bolts awake at her name, drenched in sweat, and clutching her chest as her heart rips apart at the seams.

A strangled sob escapes her as tears flow freely down her cheeks.

If she only had the right answer.

**/Every day I feel like I'm falling apart./**

Every night for the past seven years he's visited her in her dreams.

**/I know I can't turn time, can't erase mistakes/**

"It's just to keep tabs on the boy," is his excuse for each night, but deep down he knows something stronger pushes him to do it.

**/I'm feeling like I'm second place./**

As soon as he knows she's asleep, he weaves his magic, strengthening the connection already existing between the two of them.

They end up sitting on a cushioned bench of stone surrounded by a beautiful green hedge.

He sits and just listens to her speak of her day, never interrupting her. Her voice is just as beautiful as she is.

He always waits until the dream is nearly over to speak to her.

It's the same routine every night.

"I have a gift for you." He tells her as he gathers light into his hands, forming them into a beautiful crystal that sits perched on his fingertips. He lifts it up for her to see.

"What is it?" She asks him.

"It's a crystal, nothing more. Do you want it?."

"Yes." She answers almost immediately. He smiles at her quickness to answer.

"You can have it on one condition."

Always the same reply, "What condition is that?"

"Tell me my name and it is yours. Everything is yours."

**/Baby I'm torn apart./**

Every night he hopes for something to change, for her next words to be something other than what she has said before. His heart catches in his throat as he watches her face.

**/Here I go again… (I'm talking to myself.)/**

_Please let this time be it…please, let her remember me._

**/The mess I'm in/**

She finally replies, the confusion clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name. You look so familiar to me. Have we met before?"

**/Can't you see its for real/**

His eyes close briefly as a flash of pain grips his chest. The dream ends as the crystal explodes into a shower of glitter and he opens his eyes to find his cheeks stained with tears. Each morning his heart feels as if it has shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Sarah."

**/Without your love, I can't survive/**

He wishes she could give the right answer.

**/Meet me halfway/**

Its strange to her that waking up feels like the dream rather than the dream itself.

She struggles to keep herself from falling apart as she remembers the blonde haired man with the gorgeous, haunting eyes that seem filled with a deep sadness.

She wants to remember him, to remember his name, but she can't and it makes her angry.

Her rage leaves her room in ruins.

She doesn't know why she needs him, but she does.

**/Don't put my heart on the line/**

He struggles with himself during the day, hearing her voice echoing through his mind keeps him grounded.

He tears through the library, reading the same books that he's read over again and again, hoping to find a solution he's somehow overlooked.

When he doesn't find it, his anger gets the best of him and the library is left in ruins.

He needs her.

**/I wanna give you everything/**

**/All the time/**

Another night and another dream passes.

It always the same.

Their hearts shattering and the tears staining their faces.

**/Meet me halfway/**

She's starting to hate waking up. She wants it to change. She begs for it to change. She wants to stay there in that dream world with that mysterious blonde man.

When she wakes up, she feels empty.

**/Without you, I'm not alive/**

He hates waking up. He wants it to change. He begs for it to change. He wants to stay there in that dream world with her forever.

When he wakes up, he feels empty.

**/I wanna give you everything, baby/**

**/All the time/**

**/Just meet me halfway/**

She can't take it one day. When they find her, she's clutching a empty medicine bottle.

**/I tried to run/**

When she wakes up in the hospital, she sobs.

"Why can't you just let me go?" She screams at the doctor.

**/But I just can't escape/**

He watches in horror through the crystal as she tries to end her life.

He sighes in relief when she wakes up, weak but unharmed.

It turns his blood to ice to hear her scream at them to let her go.

He doesn't want to.

**/Baby, I'm so torn apart/**

She is released to a facility to watch her recovery. Her friends come to visit her.

They tell her everything is going to be fine. She's going to get better.

**/I know my friends say/**

**/In time things will change/**

**/They say I'll be okay/**

She doesn't believe them.

**/But baby, I'm so torn apart/**

He tries to reach out to her, but the barrier between them is far too strong.

The medicine they give her keeps her from dreaming, keeps him from connecting to her mind.

**/Here I go again [I'm talking to myself]/**

**/The mess I'm in/**

He aches from the loss and refuses to eat.

He gets weaker as the days go by.

His worried subjects try to presuade him but are unable to succeed.

**/Can't you see it's for real/**

**/Without your love I can't survive/**

When they next meet they try to speak, but their voices cannot be heard by the other.

They try to touch but their hands only touch glass.

A barrier between her mind and his.

**/Meet me halfway/**

**/Don't put my heart on the line/**

The barrier is thicker now.

It's almost time.

He doesn't want it to happen.

**/I wanna give you everything/**

He hopes for a miracle.

He keeps wishing for a happy ending.

**/All the time/**

**/Meet me halfway/**

He tries to magick the barrier away at first but it doesn't budge.

He get angry and pounds on the glass with his fists until the glass is stained red.

Still the barrier doesn't budge.

**/Without you I'm not alive/**

**/I wanna give you everything, baby/**

**/All the time/**

He falls to his knees and looking up, he sees her looking at him in shock.

She kneels down and places a hand against the glass seperating them, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

He mirrors her movements and places a hand against the glass over her's.

She smiles through her tears.

He smiles back.

**/Just meet me halfway/**

Eyes set in a wizened face fill with tears for his friend, knowing that soon she will never know them again. Never know the Labyrinth again. Never know him again.

His lips set in a grim line, he turns and nods to his friends.

They know what they have to do.

**/I'm not trying to force a decision/**

They break into his rooms and grab the one thing that they know will help.

They pray to the powers that be that they are not too late.

**/But ever since you've been gone/**

She wakes up to find her cheeks stained with tears, but something is different this time.

She notices it when she moves to get up out of bed. The cool, smooth surface of the sphere comforts her somehow.

Something inside her mind clicks.

She smiles.

She knows what to do now.

**/My heart's been missing you/**

The next time they meet she is smiling at him.

A brilliant and bright smile that roots him to the spot. She points to the words written on the glass.

His confusion melts into shock as he walks up to the barrier.

I'm sorry for leaving.

I understand now.

**/Been missing, you, you, you, you, you/**

His eyes meet with hers and he watches her hands as she lifts them up for him to see.

His heart skips a beat as he notices the crystal in her hands.

She writes something again on the barrier.

Do you want it?

He nods at her, a smile on his face.

Then all you have to do is say my name and it's yours.

_My precious Sarah_, he says aloud as he writes it on the wall.

Jareth

The barrier shatters into thousands of petals.

**/Won't you meet me halfway?/**

He rushs towards her and lifts her into the air, "Say it again, my dear Sarah. Say my name again!"

She laughs with him.

"Jareth! Your name is Jareth! I remember it! I remember it all!"

A half sob, half laugh of pure happiness escapes him as he sets her on her feet.

"Yes, you remembered. I have waited forever for this day, my dear."

"Forever seems like a long time, Jareth."

He chuckles, "Forever's not long at all."

He threads his hands through her hair and pull her face to his and their lips meet in a soft kiss.

When they part, he touches his forehead to hers.

"Not long at all, my precious."

She smiles brillantly at him and he finds he can't help but answer it with one of his own.

It was a miracle that came in the form of a dwarf, a fox, and a rock-caller.

**/Swear I wake up baby/**

**/Thinking that I see your face/**

He bolts awake in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat.

_It was just a dream._

**/Everyday I feel like I'm falling apart/**

He looks over at the other half of his bed. He smiles as he learns over and brushes a strand of hair from her face.

He kisses her forehead, "I love you, Sarah."

She mumbles in her sleep, "Mmm..love you too."

_Definitely not a dream anymore._

**/Meet me halfway/**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay, I have been working on this one for quite a while and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. The last one I wrote was meant to be a sad story, so I had to make this one seem more happy. <strong>

**Again, please read and review.**


End file.
